Sora's little sister!
by Shezu
Summary: Sora was seperated from his sister a long time ago. Now, when they meet after many years, will they be seperated again? And what about her first love? Will she realise her true feelings for Riku or will she be to late? T for violence & small adult themes.
1. Enter Kari!

**Okay, so, one of you voted for a Kingdom Hearts Fanfiction. This is the first chapter. I will continue to write the Shugo Chara story. I'm working on Kari's name. If you have any idea as to what to change it to please tell me. Please Read and Reaview.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts!**

* * *

_I keep having this dream. It's almost like a memory. There are two boys smiling and laughing with me. I can't see their faces but I know them. I love them both but in different ways. One, the older boy, I have a huge crush on. The other one, younger than the first but older than me, is like an older brother to me. It's just the three of us on an island. We're all very happy laughing and playing together but it always takes the same dark turn. I go to the edge of a large rock that is connected to the island only by a hand built bridge. The two follow behind me as they're talking to each other. As I get closer to the water everything starts to go black. I fall to the ground. The two are running over to me but never make it. As I'm being engulfed by darkness I call to them but I don't hear my own voice. I call and call but hear nothing but my own heart losing its strength, its light. I've never before heard the last two words that I whisper before I'm completely engulfed by the darkness but today is different. I finally hear those last two words. The name of my brother and first love, Sora. Riku._

Kari woke with a start. She looked around at her surroundings. She saw a market that looked almost like a town square through the narrow opening of the alleyway she sat in.

"So this is were the corridor of darkness took me this time." Kari had been traveling the corridor of darkness ever since the keyblade had come into her possession about a month ago. The keyblade could talk to her and had told her to go looking for the keyblade master, who was also her older brother.

"Sora, Riku. Now that I know their names this should be a lot easier, right Angel Wing?" Kari said looking at the key chain that was hooked on her belt loop. (By the way, Angel Wing is the name of Kari's keyblade.)

"_I sure hope so._" Said the key chain to Kari's mind.

"Maybe we'll get lucky and someone in this town will know of them."

"_It sure beats the planet with all the monsters._" Angel Wing added,

"I already told you that I'm sorry about that. If I hadn't done that though, we would still be on that one world with all the heartless." Kari said, as she stood and stretched.

"_That's true but you really shouldn't push yourself, mistress. Remember when you had to sleep in that one world of endless snow?_" Kari looked down at her clothes. She wore a spaghetti strap shirt with cuffed shorts and short boots, open in the front, that go slightly over her ankles.

"Well, that one was pretty bad. Oh well. Let's go see if we can find those two, 'kay?"

"_Alright._" Kari slipped out of the alleyway and into the sunny market place. The first thing Kari noticed was the lack of people. There were a lot of good-looking shops but only a handful of people walking around.

"_They look like they don't want to stay out here long either._"Kari spoke to her keyblade through her mind. What do you think is going on, Angel Wing?

There was a brief pause before Angel Wing said anything.

"_I feel a large source of darkness near by._" Kari gasped.

"Let's go get them, Angel Wing." She said aloud.

"_Alright! Go straight!_" Angel Wing pointed her in the right direction till they got to a gate at the top of a large set of stairs.

"_I feel it! There are enemies in the other side of this gate._" Said Angel Wing

"What are they and how many?" Kari asked aloud.

"_There are both heartless and nobodies. There are around 50 but their numbers are steadily increasing._" Answered Angel Wing. Kari lifted the gate and started to walk through when the keyblade interrupted her.

"_Hang on. There are others fighting the heartless. Be careful._" Kari gave a sharp nod and walked through the gate. After passing a ruin sight and down a long rocky path with no one in sight Kari finally heard the sounds of the fight taking place below her. Kari edged over to the cliff in front of her and peaked over the side. Kari gasped at the sight below her. The medium sized clearing below her was covered, almost completely, with heartless and nobodies. Kari noticed places were people fought the heartless and nobodies all over the battlefield.

"_We should go help them._" Angel wing said to her.

"Yeah." Kari agreed, pulling Angel wing off her belt loop. Kari stared absentmindedly down at the fight below as Angel wing transformed into a key blade in her hand. She then turned her focus to the keyblade in her palms. Basically a white metal angel wing on the end of a handle with two black angel wings going in opposite directions around the metal bar her hand held loosely. The key chain on the end of the handle, a pair of angel wings, one black and one white, flapped lazily in the wind.

"_Kari! Behind you!_" Angel wing called to her.

Kari spun around, angling her keyblade in a block. In front of her stood a silver creature. It was hunched over with its arms, if you could call them that, barley inches from the ground. It had spins all over its body.

"Assassin." Kari muttered, readying Angel wing for a diagonal slash. However, before she could, a bolt of lightning struck the Nobody. It disappeared, as all Nobodies and Heartless do.

"Are you okay?" Quacked a strange voice to her left. Kari looked to her left and saw a very human looking duck, with a wand in his hand and a blue shirt and hat on, come running down the hill with a human looking dog, with a shield on his arm and a green shirt, brown pants, and a green hat on. They met up with her puffing a little.

"Grash, are you all right?" Said the dog smiling a big goofy grin at her. She nodded and smiled back at him, turning to them fully. When she did they both gasped. Kari spun around, thinking they were being attacked again, but there was nothing behind her. She turned back to them with a confused look on her face. They were both gaping at her. "What?" She asked them when they didn't say anything.

"T-the keyblade!" The duck squawked at her. She raised an eyebrow and held Angel wing in front of her for the two to see.

"How do you two know about the keyblade?" Kari asked them. Before they could answer though, there was a loud crashing sound behind them along with the sounds of battle.

"Come on Donald. We need to go help Sora, Riku and the others." Said the dog as he and Donald, the duck, ran past Kari. She froze for half a heartbeat then spun around and ran after the two.

"Wait!" She called to them. They paused and turned around to look at her.

"Can you take me to Sora and Riku?" She pleaded. The two just looked at her.

"Please?" Kari pleaded again. Donald and the dog looked at each other.

"Well, I think we should help her." The dog said looking at his companion.

"I don't know Goofy, it dangerous out there." Donald said.

"I can fight!" Kari yelled at them, making them both look at her.

"Please," She begged, tears forming in her eyes.

"Take me to them." They looked at each other and nodded then looked back at Kari.

"Aright." Quacked Donald nodding happily.

"Right this was miss..." Goofy started

"Kari." She told him. He smiled.

"Kari, we'll take you to them." Kari smile and ran after them. They ran down a racky path with a cliff on either side of her. In front of them was a group of heartless. Kari, Donald, and Goofy fought all the way to the to the bottom of the path where they emerged in the large opening Kari saw from the cliff. There were close to one hundred Heartless and Nobodies by now.

"Sora! We're here!" Donald called to a boy with spicky brown hair similar to the color of Kari's hair. Donald and Goofy ran towards the boy as he looked over at them.

"Donald, Goofy! Where were you guys?" Sora called to them. Kari's eyes widened. A memory flashed though her head.

_

* * *

_

_Her legs throbbed in pain. Kari had been swimming when she slipped on some coral, slicing her leg. Tears streamed down her face. "Kari? What's the matter?" Called a medium high pitched voice. Kari looked to her left and saw her brother running towards her. His brown hair was slightly spiked. He wore a white shirt with blue trim and a pair of dark red shorts with large pockets on both sides of his pants. He ran towards her, his yellow and black double strapped flip-flops clicking against his heels as he ran. His big round sky blue eyes watching her with worry. Kari got up, with some difficulty, and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. _

_"Kari! Are you alright?" He asked, worry clear in his voice._

_"I'm alright, Sora." Kari smiled, trying to keep the tears from her eyes. Her brother looked her over and spotted her torn up legs. He gasped and crouched down to get a better look at her legs. _

_"You call this alright?!" Sora exclaimed. Kari smiled sheepishly. Sora sighed and turned around. He looked over his shoulder at her._

_"Get on." Kari looked at him and shook her head. _

_"Its alright, I can get home on my own." Sora stood and turned to her. _

_"No way! You can't walk to the boats like that." Sora said, grabbing her shoulders as if that would make her give in. Kari gave a little, "Hmph!" sound and started walking towards the dock. After a few steps, however, she fell on her face._

_"Kari!" Sora rushed to his sister's side. Kari remained where she was, her face buried in her arms. Sora put his hand on her back. She looked up at him, tears streaming down her face. Sora helped his sister so she was sitting on her butt instead of her face. He smiled a sad smile at her. _

_"Told you so." He said in a small voice, trying to cheer her up. Kari tried to wipe away her tears but the kept coming. _

_"I-I just wanted to be s-strong like you, S-Sora." She sobbed. Sora hugged her and let her cry into his shirt. _

_"Come on." He let go of her and turned, offering his back to her again. _

_"Let's go home." Kari complied, wrapping her small hands around his neck. Sora stood and placed his hands under her small legs. _

_"You don't have to try so hard." Sora said as he made his way towards the docks. He turned his head to look over his shoulder at her. _

_"I'll protect you. You're my little sister.' He gave her a toothy grin. Kari couldn't help but smile back. When he looked forward again she placed her head on her brother's shoulder._

_"Thanks, big brother." She whispered, she was happy._

* * *

"Look out!" Called a voice. Kari pulled out of her memories in time to see a huge purple heartless with tusks charging at her.

"Tch. Behemoth." She jumped to the side and it ran into the cliff behind her smacking it's head on the corner next to the opening she'd come from. She pointed Angel Wing at it and sent a thunder spell straight for the horn on it's head. That wouldn't kill it and Kari knew it but before she charge after it Angel Wing called to her.

"_Kari! Dusk! Behind you!_" Kari ducked and placed her hands on the ground in front of her, throwing a kick behind her. Her foot connected with the Dusk's body and sent it on it's back. It's slithered on the ground till it came up to it's feet again. It walked towards her it's hands hanging by it's side. She felt the rumbling behind her. She knew the Behemoth was up. She blocked a strike by the Dusk and leaned to strike the Dusk. At the same time she felt the wind rush beside her and saw a flash of silver and white. At the same time Kari killed the Dusk, the person that pasted her killed the Behemoth.

Kari heard the thud of the Behemoth as it fell before it's heart left. She wanted to turn and look at the one who'd saved her but she found herself surronded by a bunch of Heartless and Nobodies. She felt something press against her back.

"I'll help you." The voice came from behind her but Kari also felt the rumbling through his contact with her back. She shivered slightly.

"Watch my back and I'll watch your back." He said. Kari felt his back leave hers as he charged at the enemies behind her. Kari did the same. The boy and Kari circled each other in a deadly dance as they battled the Heartless and Nobodies. Not once during the entire battle did the two leave a single move open were someone could attack the other.

They continued this dance for a good fifteen minutes or so before Kari noticed that there was only around ten enemies left in front of her. Kari felt herself tiring and heard the soft pants of the boy behind her, she still hadn't seen his face. Kari ran to the ten, they were about twenty or so yards off. Kari swung her keyblade skillfully at one of the ten, a Dragoon. Next to her a Dusk lashed it's legs at her. Usually Kari could have easily avoided it but she was slow from fighting for fifteen straight. The Dusk hit her ankle as she tried to dodge making her fall on the ground where the Dragoon was just seconds ago. Kari felt the sting of the attack pulse through her leg. She winced. A ball of dark energy flew past her, striking the dusk that had attacked her. The boy who's helped her ran past her and attacked one of the other eight that were left. He took it out in one shoot and moved on to the next one. After killing the next one he sent a ball of dark energy at the remaining enemies, killing them all.

The boy straitened and the keyblade he'd been fighting with disappeared. He turned to Kari, who was still sitting on the ground. Kari saw his face and gasped. The memories of her past came flooding back to her, again.

_

* * *

_

_The thunder sounded over head. Kari whimpered. Her knees were pulled tightly against her chest, her face pressed against the fabric of her night gown and her hands were covering her ears. Kari was shaking. She didn't mind thunder storms usually but when she was stuck on the island she usually played on, at night, alone, she found the thunder and lightning scarier then she ever thought. She sat under a bridge connecting two parts of the island. _

_"Kari! Kari! Where are you?!" A voice called. Kari tried to answer but just as she took a breath the lightning struck again not far off and was followed quickly by a loud clap of thunder. Kari's breath to speak turned into a loud scream. _

_"Kari!" She knew the worried voice that called out to her. She wanted him to call to him. The lightning flashed again, followed by loud thunder. She whimpered. _

_"Kari?! Scream again or something. I need to know where you are." Kari heard him yell. _

_"Riku!" Kari screamed as more thunder sounded. With in a few seconds a figure appeared through the poring rain. Riku joined Kari under the bridge. His silver hair was wet and some of it stuck to his cheeks. His yellow vest was soaked, making the blue and yellow darker than usual. His blue shorts hung low on his legs, around his shins. His blue and white shoes were coated in wet sand. Even the cuffs on his wrists were wet. Riku looked at her with his forest green eyes looked into her blue ones with worry. _

_He got closer to her and crouched in front of her. She looked up at his, tears in her eyes. The thunder sounded again. Kari screamed and launched herself at Riku, who seem to see this coming, and knocked him over. Kari lay whimpering into his chest. Riku sat up and wrapped his arms around her. Kari was still trembling. _

_"Shh." He comferted, stroking her hair. _

_"I'm here." Kari stopped whimpering but still shook. Riku turned so his back was pressed against the cliff bellow the bridge. The thunder rumbled again. Kari pressed closer to his chest. Riku smiled softly. He let his one of hands rest on her tiny hips as he stroked her hair. _

_"It's alright. . .Say, Kari. Why did you come here so late at night?" She looked up at him for a momeant then reached down and touched her left ankle. Riku looked down at her ankle. She didn't have any shoes on but around her ankle was an anklet with a paopu fruit charm. Riku had given it to her not to long ago. _

_"I took it off when I was swimming and forgot it here. I thought the storm might blow it away and came out here to get it but my boat smash on my way out here and I couldn't get back." She said, her tears dry for the most part. Riku's eyes widened and he looked at her in surprise._

_"Why would you do all that just for an anklet?" Kari looked up at him with round blue eyes. _

_"Because you gave it to me." She said. Riku blushed. Kari cocked her head to the side. Riku pushed Kari's head against his chest, hiding his blush. Kari was surprised at first but quickly hid further in his vest. _

_"Thanks." Riku said quietly. Kari smiled. That smiled lingered as she fell a sleep._

* * *

"Riku." Kari whispered. The silver hair looked at her in surprise.

"How do you know who I am?" Riku asked walking closer to her. The others that were fighting before were finishing off the rest of the enemies and didn't notice Riku and Kari. Kari sighed.

_Of course he wouldn't remeber me. _Kari thought to herself. She looked at the ground to her side. She heard Riku approach her. She didn't know what she was going to say. Riku stepped in her line of sight. Kari didn't want to look at Riku so she stared at his shoes. Riku crouched in front of her looking her in the eyes. She stared at his eyes for a moment before she looked away. She felt something touch her back and the underside of her knees. Before she could protest Riku lifted her easily in his arms.

"W-What the?" She exclaimed. Looking up at Riku who was walking toward the other fighters who'd finished off the last of the enemies.

"You injured your ankle when the Dusk hit you." Riku explained. Kari had forgotten about her ankle. Now that she remembered her ankle throbbed.

"Hey! Riku! What happened? Who's she?" Kari heard Sora called as he and a few others, Donald, Goofy, a man in a leather jacket with fur trim with a scar across his face, a hyper looking girl in a belly shirt and a shorts and a gruff looking man.

"That's Kari." Donald quacked. Riku's and Sora's eyes widened while the others just looked at Donald.

"Kari?!" Sora and Riku exclaimed. Kari looked at Riku then Sora and back again.

"Do you two know her?" The man with the scar asked. Riku up at Sora.

"She my little sister." Sora said his eyes wide. The others looked at Sora.

"Your sister?!" They choursed, exsept the one with the scar he just stared at Kari. She smiled and looked between the two.

"You guys remembered." Kari said happily. Sora rushed to over to her and took her from Riku, embracing her in a tight hug.

"I don't know how we forgot." Riku commented. Kari looked up at him and smiled.

"It's okay. I'm glad you remembered at all." She said. Kari felt Sora shake under her. She looked up at him. He was having trouble holding her up but seemed reluctant to let her go. Before Kari could tell him to put her down Riku took her from him.

"Hey!" Sora protested trying to reach for her. Riku side stepped him.

"You want to drop her?" Riku asked. Sora sighed at Riku's logic and let him carry Kari.

"Hello! Are you going to introduce us? I mean you never told _us_ that you had a sister." Piped the hyper girl. The gruff man nodded while the man with the scar just stood there with his arms folded.

"Well. . .that's because we kind of. . .forgot about Kari." Sora explained, trying to find words that wouldn't hurt Kari's feelings. He looked up at her and gave her a sheepish grin which she returned with a kind smile.

"How did you forget you had a sister?!" The hyper girl exclaimed. Riku and Sora looked at each other then Kari.

"We can talk about it after we get to Merlin's house. Kari's ankle needs to be treated and we shouldn't sick around, the Heartless and Nobodies might return. Besides, I want to ask a few questions myself." Riku said walking toward the opening in the cliff Kari had come through. They all agreed and walked with Riku. The hyper girl tried to asked Kari a bunch of questions but the guy with the scar held her back and scolded her.

"_Mistress? Are you going to be alright? Judging from the number of Heartless and Nobodies here I'd say **those** two were involved_." Angel Wing spoke to her. His voice reminded Kari that she hadn't let go of his key chain. She looked at him.

"_Yeah. I'll be fine. I'll make sure they don't do anything that will hurt people, like always_." Kari responded in her mind.

"_But your ankle's injured_." Angel Wing pointed out. She smiled at his key chain.

"_It's alright Angel Wing. I can walk if I need to_." She told him.

"_Walk, maybe, but fight?_" She could hear the worry course through her mind.

"_I'll be fine. Stop being a worry wort_." She told him. She could feel him sigh.

"_Alright. If you say so_." With that Angel wing went silent. Kari couldn't help but hope that they didn't pull a move.

_I wonder if this will actually be okay._

* * *

Little did Kari know that _they_were watching her right at that moment.

"What do you think Demetry? Does she remember her past yet?" Asked a man in a dark blue cloak. It's sleaves were missing. His hood was pulled over his head. He was larger than his companion who wore the same cloak.

"No." He said looking down at Kari from his perch on the roof of a building. "I don't think so. She will soon though." The other man, Demetry, said. His companian smirked in the darkness of his hood.

"I guess we'll have to go and take the little princess away from her knights." The bigger one said, referring to Riku and Sora.

"Not till we talk to the boss." Demetry said, as he continued to watch Kari.

"Right. Shall we go then? I can't wait to get my hands on the little princess." His companion nodded under his hood and with that, they disappeared.

* * *

**Ohhh! What do they have planned for Kari I wonder. And who's _they_? Well you have to wait. XP Please Read and Review.**

**Riku: Hey! Were do you think your going?!**

**Me:*Jumps* To go read R. Reeve's story.**

**Riku: No! What's with this story? Why am in love with someone else?**

**Me: Aw. Riku. Are you saying you want me to be the one in the story?**

**Riku: Yes!**

**Me:*Giggle* Don't worry. You can consider Kari a me.**

**Riku:Hmph. Fine.**

**Me:*Hugs Riku.* Thank you!**

**Riku:*Wraps arm possessively around me* You better thank Shezu for this! Otherwise I wouldn't waste my time here! Read and Review.**

**Me: Riku. Be nice to the readers.**

**Riku: Hmph. Am I done with this story?**

**Me: For now.**

**Riku: Good. Now lets go!**

**Me: Yeah! I still haven't finished R. Reeves-san's Vincent story.**

**Riku:*Sigh* That's not what I ment. *Kisses me.***

**Me: Rikuuuu! Not in front of the readers. /////////**

**Riku:*Smirks* That's what you get for making me do this story.**

**Me:*Still blushing* Thank you all for reading. _Please_ read and Review.**

**Riku:*Has had enough of this. Pick me off and runs off.***

**Sorry I'm feeling random and I think I snapped a little from writing for 7 or 10 hours. I lost track.-_- Once again please read and Review. I want you guys to tell me how this story was. It will make my day.^^**


	2. Uninvited guests!

**Hello. This is the next chapter of Sora's little sister.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Thanks to:**

**RAS144**

**ExtremeRachey**

**SheDreamsFiction**

**wannabe kairi**

**It makes me a sad that you guys didn't review and talk to me but at least I know your reading my story.**

* * *

Riku had carried Kari all the way to Merlin's house, despite her protests. She sat on the edge of the platform in the middle of the room. Riku crouched in front of her. He grabbed her leg and lifted it up to him. His hand hovered over her ankle for a moment before a soft green glow came from it as he used his Cure spell. Kari felt a tingling sensation through her veins as Riku continued his healing. The others gathered around her. As Riku continued to heal her.

"Okay now. What happened with you three?" Asked Merlin quietly, looking at Riku, Kari and Sora.

"Well. . .I don't really remember much. It was a long time ago." Sora said, scratching the back of his head.

"How about you tell us what you do know?" Said the guy with the scar, Leon as Kari had found out earlier, who was leaning against the wall. Sora placed his hands behind his head in a goofy way.

"Well. . .when Donald and Goofy said Kari's name I remembered the day she left." Sora said. Riku knodded but kept his eyes on Kari's ankle as he continued his Cure spell.

"Well then, Tell Us!" The hyper girl, Yuffie, said jumping up and down.

"Now hold yer hourses there Yuffie." Said the gruff man, Cid, placing a hand on her shoulder to calm her down, or at least stop her from jumping.

"You guys weren't going to start without us where you?" Came a voice from the door way. Kari looked up to see a girl in a pink dress with brown hair pulled back in a braided ponytail. Next to her, who'd spoken, was another girl in pink dress with three zippers and dark reddish/pink hair. Kari and the girl's blue eyes met and they both widened. Their eyes looked and they seemed to drift back to a memory long forgotten.

_Kari looked at the little girl in front of her. She was new to her island and Kari decided to make friends with this new girl. The only other girl friend, Selphi._

_"Hello!" Said the girl, walking toward her. Kari, though she wanted to meet the girl, was shy and hid behind her brother._

_"H-Hi." She said, looking over Sora's shoulder. She looked the girl over. She wore a short white dress that tied on the back of her neck with a purple skirt underneath and white and purple shoes. She walked a little closer and offered her hand._

_"My name's Kairi." She said, smiling cheerfully._

_"What's yours?" Kari stepped out from behind her brother a little._

_"Kari." She said in a small voice. She took Kairi's hand._

_"That's cool! Our names sound the same." Kairi said._

_"Yeah!" Kari said. Warming up quickly to Kairi, Kari stepped out from behind her brother fully._

_"How old are you?" Kairi asked._

_"Three." Kari answered. Kairi looked at her._

_"So I'm older then you! I'm four. So I guess that means I'm like your big sister." Kairi said, she embraced Kari._

_**A big sister? Cool! **__She snuggled into Kairi's shoulder._

_"Okay!" She said happily._

_~5 Days later~_

_Kari was on the ground crying. The bullies at her school where bullying her. One of them threw a sharp kick at Kari. She whimpered when it connected with her ribs. _

_"Hey! Stop picking on her!" Called a voice. Kari looked up to see Kairi running toward them. The bullies ran away, not wanting to fight more then one foe. Kairi reached Kari quickly. She held her hand down to Kari, one hand on her knee, and smiled._

_"Are you okay?" Kairi asked. Kari couldn't hold back her tears. She grabbed Kairi and cried into her skirt._

_"Don't cry, Kari. Big sis's here to protect you." She said._

"Kairi!"

"Kari!" The two exclaimed at the same time. The others looked at the two of them. Before anyone could ask any questions, a voice rang throughout the room.

"Looks like we came just in time. I wont be long before our little princess is about to wake up for real." In front of Kari, next to Riku, appeared a man in a long sleeveless blue cloak. Before Riku could react the man kicked him, sending him flying a good 2 yards. Kari however had time to react. She summoned Angel Wing to her hand and lunged at him. He dodged and summoned his own weapon. It was a white shotgun. He took a shot a Kari but she cast a Reflega spell in time and it bounced back at him. He hit it with a Fira spell and it disintigated. Kari used the moment he was distracted to charge at him, swinging Angel Wing in a horizontal chop. Before the attack could connect with his side, however, some one stopped her attack with the end of a black compound bow.

"Stop playing with her, Hykaru." The new man said. Kari used a Thundaga spell aiming at both of the two people in the blue coats. They jumped back and dodged the attack. The others went to attack the two but a horde of Heartless and Nobodies showed up behind them as well as a barrier in between the two men and the Heartless and Nobodies, keeping the others from helping Kari.

"Is that better, Demetry?" The big one, Hykaru, asked.

"Just hurry, Hykaru. The boss doesn't like to wait." Demetry said. He drew back the string of his bow. When he pulled the string back all the way a white arrow of energy. He released the arrow, aiming at Kari. She was ready and went to block the arrow. Before she could, however, it burst into a net of white energy and wrapped around her body. The force from the power of the compound bow threw Kari to the ground. Angel wing slipped from her hand as she fell.

"_Kari!_" He called to her as the bigger one, Hykaru approached her. Her legs were free so Kari threw a sharp kick his way. Her foot connected with his shin. He cringed.

"Tch." He muttered but continued towards her none the less. Kari moved her hand and tried to summon Angel Wing but for some reason it didn't work.

"Sorry little princess." Said Demetry, smirking at her. She glared at him.

"That won't work. Those bonds are made to keep you and you Keyblade apart." Hykaru was now standing over her. He picked her up by the bonds around her, making her stand on her own two feet. Kari managed to shift her hand and touched the arm that was holding onto her. She launched another Thundaga spell but this one went straight from Kari's hand to Hykaru's arm. Kari underestimated the power of her own spell, however. Kari felt the pain course through her hand up her arm and through the rest of her body. She fell to one knee but Hykaru reminded standing. She looked up at him, through gritted teeth. He was smirking at her completely unfazed.

"H-how?" Kari was panting at the effort to keep awake. His smirk grew wider. He crouched down next to her.

"Absorbing element attack is something I'm good at." He said as he hauled her up again. Demetry walked over to the two of them. He placed his hand over her eyes. Kari felt a strange power coursed though her. She felt herself getting tired and she found it hard to stay awake.

"I told you to stop playing with her." Demetry said, taking his hand away from her eyes.

"Fine, fine." Hykaru said as he wrapped an arm around her waist and lifted her as if he was trying to take a kid to bed without waking her. Hykaru turned to others who were trying their hardest to fight off the Heartless and Nobodies as well as trying to break the barrier.

"Later little Keybladers. We're taking the little princess with us and leaving." Said Hykaru, Kari felt the rumbling of his chest on her arm. Kari wished she was either unconscious or awake enough to turn her head. She hated watching the pained face of Riku and her brother. Riku's face held the look of agony while Sora's was one of helplessness.

Hykaru opened a portel of darkness and started two walk through it. Kari was one the verge of passing out but she was unfortunate enough to hear the pained cries of Riku and her brother.

"Kari!!!" Riku cried, his voice held a combination of fear, helplessness, loss, agony and anger. His voice rang through her. It played over and over even as she drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Ops. Did I just end it there? With a cliffhanger? *Fake gasp* ^_^ **

**Once again thanks to RAS114,wannabe kairi, SheDreamsFiction, and ExtremeRachey. Please Review. I sorry about those who got an alert early. I'm still new to this and forgot that I can't spellcheck it after I put it out. I'm really sorry. Please review.**


	3. Where am I?

**Alright! Chapter 3 just one day later! YAY.^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. **

**Thanks to:**

**HakariPachi and ExtremeRachey for supporting me last chapter.**

**Thanks eveyone else who supported me. Thank you all.**

**Please Read and Review.**

* * *

_Running. That's all she could do. Keeping her eyes trained his back as he pulled her along. His silver hair blowing out behind him. Demetry and Hykaru were behind them and in front of them at every turn. They appeared suddenly. Trying to take Kari away from Riku. There was no evident exit. Only a cement road surrounded by darkness. Kari felt a strong arm wrap around her midsection._

_"Riku!" She called to him as she was torn from his comforting grip on her hand. _

_"Kari!" He voice was mixed with fear, helplessness, loss, agony and anger. She reached for him but was pulled away from him by Demetry while Hykaru held Riku. She jolted forward in one final attempt to reach him._

_"Riku!!!!" She screamed._

* * *

"Riku!!!!" Kari jolted awake. Her body imitating the movements in her dream she jerked up, her arm extended before her. Kari, eye wide, looked around. She was in a dark bedroom. She sat in a king sized bed. The covers over her were a mixture of blue and black. There were but one window in the entire room framed by black curtains. The light that filtered through was dark and had a blue tint to it. Other then that the bedroom was rather dull. There was a dark wood table next to her and an over sized chair next to the window but other than that there was only a door.

"Were are we, Angel Wing?" There was no response. Kari looked down at her belt. The sheets were covering her lower half but she didn't need to see. She could no longer feel his presence. Kari was sure whether she should be mad or scared. She could manage without her Keyblade, she had before he'd shown up, but it wasn't easy. She usually ended up exhausted in half the time. Kari closed her eye. She searched her mind to try and find the invisible thread that connected her and her Keyblade. She found it after a moment or two. It was weak but it was there. She tried to grab it with her mind but the moment she touched the thread a jolt went through her body, piercing her like a thousand nettles. Kari's eyes flew open and she cried out in pain. She let go of the thread she held in her mind and the pain let her go along with it. There was only a faint warm feeling around her left ankle.

Kari tore the sheets off her body and looked at her ankle. Around her ankle was a thin white glowing thread. It was right above the poapu charm anklet Riku had given to her. Kari had never taken it off. Even when she forgot about Riku he never left her heart. Now this thing, this white thread, was contaminating Riku's gift. She got mad at it and tried to tear it off. When she touched it, however, it burned her hand. Kari flinched and drew her hand back. She looked at her hand. There was a dark red mark across the inside of her fingers.

"Ouch." Kari hissed in pain. She went to heal it but as she started to cast her Cura spell another shock ripped through her. Kari cried out in pain and let the spell slip away from her again. She crumpled down on herself.

"That won't work you know." Came a soft but hard voice next to her ear. Kari shot up and looked to her right. Demetry was on one knee next to her, his face mere inches from her own. She backed away to the other side of the bed. She drew her legs back to her, or tried to, but Demetry caught her left ankle and pulled it to him. She squeaked and struggled against his hand. She tried to pull Demetry's hand off when he touched the white thread around her ankle. A split second he touched the thread a volt coursed through her veins making her fall to her side in pain. Squeezing her eye's shout she fought to catch her breath.

"Demetry. We need to take her to the boss. Awake." Said another voice. The pain stopped, replaced by a numb feeling. Kari opened her eyes and looked at the new arivel. He was tall and had his hood down so Kari could see his face. He had long blue hair that reached his knees. His eyes where a deep purple color. Demetry let go of Kari's ankle and stepped away as the blue haired man made his way over to Kari. Kari could tell he was at least second in command, only because he was talking about "The boss". He crouched in front of the bed where she sat. Kari tried to back way but the man placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled at her. Kari shivered at his light touch.

"Come on little princess. We need to go see the boss now." Kari did **not **want to go see their boss so she backed up again. The blue haired man sighed. He stood and grabbed her upper arm. He pulled her off the bed and onto her feet. Kari was only on her feet for a few moments. The blue haired man let her go only to duck down and grab her around her waist and stand so she fell over his shoulder. She struggled and tried to use a Thunder spell but just felt the shock from the thread around her ankle. She gasped and clenched her teeth in pain.

"Don't even try to get away, little princess." The man threatened. His voice was cold. She felt the cold transfer to her heart. It clenched painfully in fear.

"We're here." He said, placing her down in front of him with his hand on her shoulder. He pushed the door open and shoved her in, slamming the door behind her. She caught her balance and looked up. She gasped.

* * *

**Bwa ha ha! Cliffhanger! Don't kill me!.**

**Thank you all for reading. Please Review. I'll try my best to get out the next chapter soon.**


	4. The boss

**This the next chapter of Sora's little sister. Yay! Please Read, Review and Enjoy!^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

She gasped. In front of her was a little boy with blonde hair and one blue and one green eye.

"You their leader?! You're a little kid!" Kari said, completely surprised. The boy ignored her exclamation and walked towards her from the top of the platform in front of her. They looked like the steps to an alter in a church. There were windows on either side of Kari that stretched from floor to ceiling. The moon shined brighter here then in the room Kari had woken up in. The room was rather plain other then that. There was no furniture other then a table behind the boy. The boy walked closer to her, avoiding the moon light. There was now only about a foot between them.

"Looks can be desiving." Said the boy. His voice was light and sweet but his facial expressions held a bored look. Kari looked down at him. He only reached her chest. She frowned at his chose of words. He seemed smarter than he looked.

"Kneel." He stated simply. Kari raised an eyebrow at this. She was not going to take orders from a little kid. She put her hands on her hips.

"Not a chance." Kari said, one eyebrow still raised. The boy looked up at her, his voice still void of emotion.

"You will kneel." The child said as simply as if he were stating a fact. Kari's eyebrow rose a little higher. The kid sighed. As he did Kari felt a pressure crush down on her with such force that she fell to one knee. She placed one hand on the floor and looked up at him, her eyebrows knitted and a frown on her face.

"Who are you?" Kari asked in a controlled voice. The boy looked at her for a moment before answering her.

"My name is Adryan. I am the leader of this group." Adryan continued to stare her down as her spoke. Kari didn't like being looked down on by this little kid. She tried to get up but Adryan just increased the pressure and shoved her back down.

"Don't try to get up, little Kari." Kari's head shot up, her eyes wide.

"How do you know who I am?!" Kari asked in surprise. At this the boy smirked. He leaned down next to her ear and whispered,

"I know everything about you." His voice changed to a deep and familiar voice. He pulled back and Kari gasped.

"R-Riku?!" Kari whispered in surprise. He looked like Riku except his eyes. They stayed the same blue green color. She gritter her teeth and used all the strength she could muster and launched herself at him. She tackled him to the ground. She straddled his waist, her hand around his neck with tears pouring down her cheeks.

"Don't steal Riku's appearance like that." She hissed, angry as possible. Adryan chuckled under her. Kari felt the pressure shove her onto his chest. He smelled the same as Riku. That comforting smell that always smelled of the sea shore. Kari hated it. She hated that this person impersonated Riku. She couldn't let herself be fooled. She tried to shove him away but her wrapped and arm around her waist and stood. Kari tried to fight him off but the pressure around her increased to the point she couldn't move. Adryan took her to the door and pushed her up against it. He still looked like Riku so she blushed in spite of herself.

"Kari." He said lovingly in Riku's voice. Kari grew angerier. She growled at him. Adryan laughed.

"Now, now, little princess. Don't tell me you don't like it." He pressed closer to her till his fore head was touching hers. Adryan lifted the pressure on Kari a little but grabbed her wrists, pinning them next to her head gently. Kari's blushed darker, making her curse silently in her mind. Then Adryan did something that sent Kari's mind whirling.

He kissed her.

Kari's eyes widened in surprise, her blush darkening even further. Riku was kissing her. No. The man in front of her opened his eyes to gauge her reaction, revealing his blue and green colored eyes. Kari was angry at herself for falling into this imposter's trapped. She directed this anger and tore one of her hands from Adryan's grip. Kari did something she'd never done before.

She slapped him.

Adryan staggered back and held his cheek, looking stunned.

"Tch." He hissed, wiping the blood that tickled down the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand. Kari could no longer feel the pressure Adryan had held her with. Whether it was because she was so angry she couldn't feel it any more or because he was shocked by her slap and lost his concentration she didn't know. Nor did she care. She ran at Adryan, her fists ready to strike.

"Cayne." Adryan whispered. Suddenly Kari was stopped by something metal pressing hard against her chest. Kari found herself stuck between the metal pole of a spear and a hard well built chest. Adryan approached her. He gripped her chin with his thumb and finger and tilted it up so she looked at him. Kari glared at him. Adryan smirked at her.

"I think our little princess needs to take a nap. She seems a little cranky." Kari shoved at the spear, trying to get to Adyan, but the one behind her, Cayne as it were, held her still. Kari struggled and kicked trying to get away from Cayne.

"Cayne. If you will." Kari stopped a moment, trying to figure out what in the worlds Adryan was talking about. The moment she stopped struggling the cold metal pole left her and a hand pressed over her eyes. Kari was instantly drowsy. Cayne removed his hand and let her go. Kari fell to her knees. Adryan crouched next to her. He tilted her head up so she looked at him. He still wore Riku's face. He smirked.

"Goodnight, our little princess." Kari couldn't hold on any longer. She fell against the Riku imposter's chest.

"Riku." She whispered with the last of her conciseness.

Riku finish off one of the Heartless he'd run into when he was searching for Kari.

"Riku." Came a call, echoing through Riku's mind. Riku's head shot up as he reconized the voice.

"Kari?!" He called aloud. Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Kairi turned to him.

"What's up Riku?" Sora asked, slaying another Heartless. Riku killed another Heartless before answering.

"I though I heard Kari call to me." He said finishing another Heartless.

"Is she alright?" Kairi called. Riku shock his head.

"I don't know. She sound alright." Riku said. He hoped she was alright.

"Then let's keep looking for her." Sora said. Smiling his toothy grin. Riku nodded. He hoped they found her before something bad happened. He could bear losing her again. The pain of losing her. . . he could let it happen again.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please review. **

**ExtremeRachey-Sorry for not answering you earlier. I forgot and I'm still getting use to this system.^^; Kari is a year younger than Sora and two years younger than Riku. I think that makes her fifteen when based off Kingdom Hearts 2 but I'd have to look again to be sure.**

**SheDreamsFiction-Sorry to you, too. About the princess nickname. . .well you're right. There's meaning behind it. As for what it means. . .Well. . .You'll have to wait. ^^**

**Thank you guys and please keep reading and reviewing.**


	5. New people

**This is the next chapter of Sora's little sister. I've gotten three new chapters for three of my four stories. I'll update Shugo Chara later but I haven't gotten many Reviews. If you like ShugoChara or know someone who does, please tell them to check out my story. I appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Thanks to:**

**SheDreamsFiction-Sorry but you were a little ahead on the guess about the "Little Princess" Comment. I can't tell you why she's called that just yet.**

**noir2107-Thank you for the kind words. I kept this one short like you said, along with my other stories.**

**Please Read and Review. Thank you and enjoy.**

* * *

"How long is she going to sleep?" Whined a hyper sounding voice. Kari opened her eyes slowly. She was lying on her back looking at the ceiling of a brightly lit room.

"Cayne put her to sleep. She could be out for another hour or so." Said a laid back and rather lazy sounding voice. Kari heard the shifting of fabric to her left. The voices she heard came from her right.

"She is awake." Said a monotone sounding voice. The person sounded cold but intelligent. Kari sat up and looked around her. To her right, sitting around a coffee table, were two men in blue sleeveless cloaks with their hoods down.

One of the men, proably the one who spoke second, had a punk look. He had black hair that was messy and spiked in places. His eyes were narrow and cat like. They were a gold color. His right ear was pierced. His earring was a silver cross. He was sitting in a wooden chair with one arm over the back of the chair, tipping it back onto two legs by pushing off the table with one foot.

The other guy who was sitting next at the coffee table wore his long grey hair under a red bandanna with a grey baseball hat over top of it. He, too, had gold narrow eyes. He had three dog scratch like scars on his left cheek. The man gave her a toothy smirk, shoving off his wolf like fangs. He had both feet on the table, like guy's mothers always tell them not to.

Kari looked over the side of the couch she was laying on was another man. This man had white hair and dark blue eyes. He wore a pair of square, thinly rimmed glasses. He was sitting backwards, like most guys do, on a wooden chair. His chin rested on his left arm, which was horizontal on the back of the chair. His right hand was extended, though still relaxed, and hovered over the couch Kari was laying on. His hand was closer to her stomach, though, that's why she didn't see it when she woke up. Kari sat up, the man with the white hair watched her. She looked at the three teenage looking boys, suddenly nervous.

"Who are you guys?" She asked, slipping into a corner of the couch, next to the arm rest. The guy with the grey hair took his feet off the table and stood up. He walk over to Kari, which was only about 5 feet away, and stretched out his hand for Kari to shake.

"Name's Ryan." He said, flashing her a toothy grin. She shook his hand.

"Um. . .my name's Kari." She said, unsure of how to feel about these guys. She didn't get the scared feeling she got with people like Demetry and Hykaru, but she felt uneasy. Kari felt the couch dip as someone sat down. She turned and looked over and saw the guy with black hair. His arm was draped around the back of the couch behind Kari's head. The guy with white hair's hand stayed where it was and looked as though it was resting on the black haired guy's shoulder.

"Crys." He stated, looking at her through half closed eyes. Kari nodded, unsure of what else she could do. The white haired guy leaned his head over the side of the couch to get a better view of Kari.

"My name is Damyan." He said.

"Oh. I see." She said, nodding. Ryan got up at this time.

"Well." He said as he got up. He turned to Kari.

"Time to go see the boss." He said, grinning a toothy grin. Kari paled, there was no way she was going to go see him. Kari nodded solemnly and got up. She walk to the door ahead of Ryan as the others got up. She opened the door and. . .

RAN!!!  
She ran as fast as she could down the dark hallways of where ever she was. She heard a few "Hey!"s behind her, which told her that the other were after her. Kari kicked up her speed till she couldn't hear the sounds of foot steps. Kari slowed to a walk. She had no idea where she was. She kept walking till she got to a dead end. There was a door in front of her and to her left. Kari decided to go through the door in front of her. When she opened the door she found herself in a huge ball room. She walk in, her mouth wide open. Then she noticed a figure in the middle of the ballroom. He turned to the stunned Kari.

"Kari?!" He shouted, his beautiful voice echoing through the ballroom. Kari looked into his eye. They were the same dark green they always were.

"Riku!!!" She shouted. She ran to him, tears in her eyes. Riku jogged up to meet her, catching her when she jumped and threw her arms around his neck.

"Riku, Riku. You're here." She sobbed into his shirt. His sea shore smell comforted her. Riku wrapped an arm around her waist and stroked her hair with his other hand to calm her.

"Calm down, **little princess**." Kari gasped and pulled back. Instead of looking at Riku she was looking at Adryan in a larger version of his little blonde kid form. Kari tried to struggle out of his grasp but he was stronger than his thin form led on. He pulled her closer and whispered in her ear,

"I think we need to teach our little Kari a lesson." Though Kari couldn't see his face she heard the malice in it. She shivered as his cool breath trickled down her neck.

This wasn't looking good.

* * *

**Cliffies rule!!!!!! Thank you for reading and please Review.**

**Thanks again to noir2107 and SheDreamsFiction. Till next time.**

**Ja ne.**


	6. Caught and in trouble

**This is the next chapter of my Kingdom Hearts story. This one is a little short, sorry. Please Read and Review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Thanks to:**

**SheDreamsFiction-This chapter has the reason why they call Kari little Princess. I hope you like it.^^**

**XD003**

**Lunarex the 15th member**

* * *

"Adryan! That was a dirty trick!" Kari hissed, shoving against his grip on her waist. Adryan tightened his grip on her waist to the point where Kari groaned in pain.

"What about you? You ran away." Adryan whispered into her ear. Kari shivered again.

"Let me go! Get me away from me!" She shouted, struggling against his fierce grip. Adryan didn't listen to her. Instead he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Sorry, little princess, I can't do that. We still need you." Kari continued to squirm but his grip was as strong as ever. Adryan started walking towards the door Kari had come through. Adryan walked down the hallway Kari had run down. He past the door that Kari had woken up in and continued down the hall.

After a while of walking Kair got tired of squirming. When she stopped Adryan shifted her into his arms instead of his shoulder. Kari was to tired to care much. She knew he was stronger than he looked and she wouldn't be able to break free. As Kari stayed there she thought of something.

"Adryan?" She said his name hesitantly. He looked down at her and answered with a "Hn?"

"Why do you guys continue to call me 'Little Princess'?" She asked. Adryan looked up and walked into a room to their left. Inside was a bedroom with a queen sized bed, a wardrobe and a table next to the bed. Adryan sat on the bed with her on his lap. Kari didn't like this one bit but he kept his arm around her waist.

"Why? Because you are our little princess." Adryan said as if it was the simplest thing in the worlds. Kari looked up at him in confusion.

"What? You little princess?" Adryan smiled down at her. His smile was not a kind one.

"Yes. You are a special person. You were given powers by the worlds along with your brother. You and your brother were chosen to protect the worlds. But you in particular where born differently. You were born of both darkness and light. You have the power to create powerful Nobodies, Heartless and Unversed. You can bring the destruction of all the worlds." Kari's eyes widened. There was no way he was telling the truth. Before Kari had a chance to mull things over Adryan looked up abruptly at the door. Kari followed his gaze but the door was still closed. Kari looked back at Adryan, who was now looking at her with a small smirk on his face. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer to him. Then he. . .

Kissed her!

Kari's eyes widened in shock. Before she could even think of pushing him away the door slammed open.

"Kari!" That was Riku's voice. Adyrian had a evil look on his face. Kari looked over at Riku with wide eyes. He, too, was wide eyed.

Oh no.

* * *

**Oops. XP**

**Thank all for reading. Please Review. **

**SheDreamsFiction-I hope you like the reason. Please keep reviewing.**

**Ja ne.**


	7. Dum dum dum XP

**This is the next chapter of my Kingdom Hearts story. I'm sorry it took me so long but there were issues in uploading my story. Please Read and Review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Thanks to:**

**SheDreamsFiction-You have let me down on a review yet.^.^**

**Enjoy**

* * *

"Riku!" Kari wanted to cry but Adryan still had her lips caught with his own. She squirmed and tried to shove him away. Riku snapped out of his shock. He ran at Adryan to take Kari away from him. As he approached, however, Kari felt the cool tip of a dagger press against the soft skin of her throat. Riku stopped dead in his tracks. Kari's eyes narrowed. She grabbed the dagger with a tight fist, making the sharp metal slice into her hand. She shoved it away from her throat.

"He wouldn't hurt me. According to him. . .they need me." Kari told Riku, when she made a move to get off Adryan's lap, however, he wrapped his arm tighter around her waist.

"That's quite right." He stated. Adryan leaned closer to Kari, placing his chin on her shoulder, glaring daggers at Riku.

"That's why I can't let you take her." At this he stood, pulling Kari up along with him. Riku wasn't going to stand down. He charged at Adryan, summoning Way to the Dawn as he did. Riku threw a vertical slash his way but it was deflected by Cayne, who suddenly appeared. Cayne shoved him away.

"I will take care of him, Adryan." Cayne said in a monotone voice. Adryan gave a nod of approval. Kari struggled at this but Adyran tightened his grip on her waist. Kari watched Cayne and Riku as they charged at each other. She grew angry. Angry at Adryan for keeping her from Riku. At Cayne for attacking him. But most of all. She was angry at herself for letting Adryan do what he wants. With these thoughts in her mind she landed a sharp jab at his ribs. Adryan grunted and released her. The moment Kari was released she ducked to the ground and swept her foot out behind her. Her foot connected with the back side of Adryan's knee, knocking him on his back with a thud. Cayne turned quickly at the sound of Adryan's fall.

"Why you!" He growled. He charged at her. Kari, still pissed and in a crouch, launched herself off one foot and tackled Cayne around the waist. Cayne landed flat on his back, smacking his head. Cayne went still. Kari stood and looked up at Riku who was standing a few feet away. He smiled at her. Kari returned the smile and ran to him. She hugged him fiercely.

"Kari! Are you alright?" He exclaimed, returning her hug just as fiercly. Kari pulled away and stepped back a little, to give him room.

"I'm okay. They didn't hurt me." She said, smiling widely. Riku nodded. Kari looked around a little.

"How'd you get here?" She asked. Riku looked at her in confusion at first before he realise what she meant.

"Oh! Sora brought me here in the Gummi ship." He said. Kari didn't know what a Gummi ship was but she figured it was a ship they used to get around from world to world. She nodded.

"Let's go then." She said. Riku nodded and turned to leave. He opened the door for Kari. He turned to her.

His eyes widened in horror.

Kari stood in the same spot but jutting out of her stomach was the bloodied end of Cayne's spear. Cayne stood and yanked his spear from Kari's body, making her fall forward. Riku caught her in his arms. Riku fell to his knees with Kari in his arms. Riku lifted his hand to his face. I was covered in blood.

Her blood.

"Kari?" He called to her, his voice weak. She didn't respond, her eyes closed and eyebrows knitted together.

"Kari?" He called again, as he reached with shaking hands to check her pulse.

There was none.

"KARI!!!!!!" Riku screamed, his voice tainted with agony.

This was _not_ good.

* * *

**Mwaahahaha*Cough. Hack. gag.* Anyway, thank you for read. Please Review.**

**Thanks again to SheDreamsFiction.^^**

**I don't know how often I will be able to work on this story. I have a new blog where I'm going to write some of my other stories. If you want to read it, and I hope you do, I will set my link on my profile under the Bio. 'Kay?^^ Please comment on that, too. I hope you guys tell me if you are one of my Fanfiction readers when you comment.^^**

**Ja ne.**


	8. Death

**This is the next chapter of my Kingdom Hearts story. I'm sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. Like I said last time, I have a blog I'm working on. I'm working hard to try to get these stories out though, so please be patient with me. Please Read and Review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Thanks to:**

**Witchgirl590-I'm updating. Please review again and tell me what you think. I've never killed any of my good guys before, especially my main character.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_I'm dead._

Kari wasn't guessing. She knew she was dead. She wasn't scared. She figured that if it was her time to die, there was nothing she could do to stop it. It's not like anyone would miss her. Her brother had forgotten her. He first love had, too. She wasn't loved at all.

_"Stop thinking like!"_

A voice called to her. Kari, surprised, looked around the blackness. A faint light appeared before her. Kari moved towards the light. Though her feet weren't there she moved closer to the light, or the light moved closer to her. As it got closer, Kari could make out a figure.

"Riku?!" Kari asked, startled. Riku looked up at her with angry eyes.

_"Why are you giving up so easily?!" _He exclaimed. Kari was taken aback by that comment. How had he heard her thoughts. Another thought crossed Kari's mind.

"How are you here? You not dead right?!" Kari was truly scared by the thought. She sighed with relief when Riku shook his head.

_"I'm letting you die."_Riku stated. Kari was confused.

"I'm already dead." Kari stated. As she uttered these words another light appeared to Kari's right. This time Sora's form appeared in the light.

"You're not dead, exsactly." Sora said, a toothy grin on his face. Kari was, again, confused.

"Not dead? What do you mean?" Kari asked. Another orb of light appeared to Kari's left. This time a boy appeared. She didn't know him. He had long white hair and bright blue eyes. He wore white robes and a pair of large angel wings on his back.

"An angel?" Kari gasped. The boy frowned at her.

_"You don't recognise me, Kari?" _He asked. Kari looked him over again. She didn't recognise him at all.

"No. Who are you?" She asked. The boy sighed, apparently disappointed. He pulled some of his hair away from his ear, revealing his earring. It was pair of angel wings, one black one white.

"Angel Wing!" She exclaimed. The boy smiled at this. Kari looked at Angel Wing then Riku, Sora, and back again.

"You brought them here to bring me back. Didn't you, Angel Wing?" Kari deduced. Angel Wing smiled while the others stared at her, dumbfounded.

_"How'd you figure all that out?" _Riku asked, Sora still stared at her.

"I don't know. I just knew." She looked back a Angel Wing.

"How are you going to bring me back anyway?" She asked. She figured if she was dead, she'd stay dead. Kari forgot the others could hear her thoughts.

"You aren't dead!" Riku shouted. Kari looked at him, startled.

"What?"

"You aren't dead! Just go back to your body! We'll help you!" Riku shouted. Kari could feel the pain coming from him. Kari felt something stir inside her. She had no idea how to even try. She felt lost.

"How? How do I go back?" She asked. She felt the sadness roll off her like a wave. The others must have felt it too. They all winced a little.

_"Just find the right path. Concentrate on the feeling of your body."_Kari did as he said. At first, she felt nothing. But, as she delved deeper, she saw something. A road. She looked around her. Riku, Sora and Angel Wing weren't there anymore.

_That's okay. They probably can't go this far._Kari thought to herself. She turned back to the road in front of her. One path was brightly lit and Kari could feel a good, full, feeling coming from it. The other path was dark and had an empty feeling coming from it. Normally, Kari would have chosen the light path but the feeling she'd followed was coming from the dark, empty path. She knew what these where. The path to Light and Dark. Kari knew which one she had to chose. She looked at the path of Light before she turned and went down the Dark path, to home. It was a cold and painful trip. Many time, Kari wanted to turn around and go back to the Light path but she remembered Riku's face when she tried to give up. Fifteen minute, days, months, year, Kari didn't know. Finally, the painful, cold, trip was over. She felt the strong pull of her body calling her back. She felt herself being pulled in. There was a painful thump in her chest. The feeling of pain was the first to come back. There was a pain in her chest. Next the sounds of voices came to her. Whispers and pain, that was the first thing she felt before she gained control of her body. Kari opened her eyes slowly, noting the painful thud in her chest. She saw silver.

"Riku?" Kari's voice was barely above a whisper and cracked when she spoke. Riku looked down at her and smiled sadly.

"Welcome back, Kari." His voice was barely over a whisper. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against his chest. He hugged her so hard, she felt as if he wasn't every going to let her go. She felt the same way. She pressed herself closer into Riku's chest.

She was back.

* * *

**Yay! She was only techenaly dead. **

**Thank you for reading. Please review. Like I said before, I'm working on my blog but I'll try my best to get these chapters out at least once every week. I'm working on 6 stories at the moment but I'll see what I can do. I'm sorry for the inconvenience. **

**Thanks again, Witchgirl590.**

**Ja ne. **


	9. Writer's note

**Hey y'all. I wanted to tell you that I'm going to Disney world this week. I won't be back till Monday. I'll continue to work on the stories but I may not have Internet access. Please don't kill me!! . I'm sorry! I'll get them out when I get back, if they're finished.**

**Later,**

**Shezu.**


	10. Hmm

**Here's the next chapter of my Kingdom Hearts story. Please Read and Review. Thank you. ^.^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts**

**Thanks to:**

**Sylanc**

**Angie-ange**

**SheDreamsFiction-Nope Not dead**

**WitchGirl590-Sorry I'm not using your idea but it doesn't fit just yet, that and I need to watch Little Mermaid 2 again. ^.^'**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Kari looked around. Riku had his arm around her waist, refusing to let her go. They had just landed in a place Riku told her was called Halloween town. Riku looked really cute. He had large, silver, wolf ears perched on his head. His yellow and white vest was gone and the black vest he usually wore underneath was unzipped all the was, showing off his toned chest. There was a black collar around his neck that had a short chain attached to it. He wore black jeans that were ripped at the knee on one leg and ripped at the thigh on his other. The white band he wore on his left wrist was still there, though it was black now. He also had a bushy silver wolf tail.

Kari looked down at her own clothes. She was now wearing a long brown dress with a vest over top of it. There was a big blue bow in the back of the dress. She wore a brown witches hat on top of her hair, which was pulled back into a pony tail. On the hat as a blue ribbon that wrapped around the hat just above the brim. At the end of the pointed hat was a silver moon charm. She wore fingerless gloves on her had, the material reached to her elbows. Her shoes were now brown, calf length, boots that had a blue trim.

She looked over at Kairi. She looked pretty, as usual. Her usual pink dress was now a crimson color and torn at the bottom and top. The, usually, white shirt she wore under her dress was now black and she wore black leggings. There was a barret in her hair that was in the shape of a broken heart. Her shoes had changed, too. There were now black ballerina slippers that were laced up her leg with crimson ribbons.

Kari glanced at Sora, Donald and Goofy. She almost died laughing when she saw Donald and Goofy. Donald was a mummy and Goofy was a zombie. She thought her brother looked cool though. He was a vampire. They were walking down a dark path surrounded by dead trees and there was a few tomb stones here and there. They passed an ominous looking gate, to their right. Kari peaked inside and saw a bunch of grazes surrounding a strange hill that curve on it's self.

They continued to walk down the dark path. It was quiet but, compared to the utter blackness and silence Kari experienced not to long ago, Kari was okay with it. She could also feel the warmth of Riku's body against hers, in stead of the cold feeling she felt in her heart. She had her friends with her and Riku wasn't going to let her fall into darkness again.

Riku and the others stopped in front of a group of trees, each with their own door. Sora approached the one with a Christmas tree on it. He turned the handle and the door swung open. He turned his head to Kari and flashed a toothy grin her way. Then, he jumped into the opening and was gone. Kari gasped. Donald and Goofy were next, quickly followed by Kairi. Riku approached the tree, pulling Kari along with him. He looked down at her and smiled. Kari smiled back and moved to go through the door, the two of them couldn't fit together. However, Riku held her back. Kari turned in his grasp so she was facing him.

"Riku?" Riku stared into her eye before he leaned down and pressed his fore head against hers.

"Don't ever leave me like that again." He whispered. Kari was surprised by that statement. She smiled softly and placed her hands on Riku's cheeks. She looked straight into his eyes.

"I won't leave you, Riku." She said, softly. Riku's smile returned. Then, suddenly, Riku pressed his lips against hers. Kari's eyes widened in surprise for a moment before she closed them and kissed him back. His kiss was soft and gentle, loving. It made Kari's heart flutter.

"Aw. Isn't that touching?" Came a voice to Kari's left. The two of them broke apart and Riku pulled Kari protectivly to his chest. Kari trembled in his arms.

"Go away, Adryan!" She shouted.

She just couldn't get a break, could she?

* * *

**Okay! Please don't kill me! I know it's short and not very good but I don't have any ideas. -_-' I'm not going to do my Shugo Chara today because I don't want it to be a crappy chapter. Sorry WitchGirl. .**

**Thanks for reading. Please Review. Thanks again to, WitchGirl590, SheDreamFiction, Angie-ange, and Sylanc. **

**Ja ne. **


	11. Fighting

**This is the next chapter of my Sora's little sister story. I'm sorry this one took so long. I'm not good at fight scenes. Please Read and Review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Thanks to:**

**WitchGirl590-Thank you for reviewing my last chapter. You were the only one.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

"Adryan! What do you want?!" Kari yelled upset that he interrupted her and Riku, she was enjoying kissing him. Adyan smirked and held up his hand, as if he was beckoning her to him. Kari glared at his hand but her only chuckled. Suddenly, he snapped his fingers and Kari felt a rush of air as something past her. Riku's warmth and protective arms were gone! Kari looked up at where Riku was suppose to be but he wasn't there. Kari's eyes widened and she turned back to Adryan for answers.

She got them as soon as she looked in his direction.

Riku was unconscious, thrown over the shoulder of Cayne, who had bandages on his arms, no doubt Adryan's doing. She glared at the two of them.

"What do you want?!" She yelled, her voice harsh and angry. She hated seeing Riku like that. Adryan stepped a little closer. A pair of black daggers appeared in his hands.

"We're taking your love away. If you plan on stopping us," He pause, taking a fighting stance, his daggers ready.

"I'm prepared to fight you." Kari grew angry, angrier than she ever had. She summoned Angel Wing to her side, Riku having returned it to her when they were on the Gummi ship.

_Are you ready Angel Wing?_Kari said, communicating telepathically with her fighting companion. Angel Wing didn't have time to answer before Adryan was upon her. She dodged the attack and stuck at him with her own. Adryan moved to block with his daggers.

_Ha! What's that going to do?_ Kari taunted in her mind.

She spoke too soon.

Just as her attack was about to hit, Adryan's pulled his two daggers together and they morphed into a single long dagger that reached to his elbow. Kari's attack was blocked easily and deflected it, shoving Kari back a few feet. Kari caught her footing again and moved to charge at him again but Angel Wing caught her attention.

_Hold on, Mistress Kari. You are going to need my other form.._Kari looked down at her keyblade, the moon light shinning of his polished metal surface.

_What?! _Kari was confused and not in the mood for games.

_I can change into a double sided spear. It will be easier to fight that way. _Angel Wing explained. Adyan's weapons changed again, into a scythe that was taller than him by a foot or two. He came at her and swung his scythe in a horizontal strike. Kari lurched forward and dropped to her knees. The scythe flew over her head, just barely missing her.

_How?!_She asked Angel Wing urgently as Adryan came at her again. His weapon changed into the curve bladed katana and he brought it down in a vertical strike. Kari diverted energy to her legs and kicked off the ground, flying backwards. She landed on the heels of her feet, skidding back a little as she landed.

_Just call my name aloud and I'll do the rest, but I'm warning you now, thing will be different when this battle is through._Kari didn't care at the moment. She wasn't sure she would be able to survive this battle the way it was going. It was clear that Adryan was skilled at fighting. She stood straight and took a breath to call to Angel Wing but Adryan was upon her before she could. His weapon changed into a naginata, short sword on the end of a spear. He thrusted his naginata forward, attempting to run the spear through Kari's stomach. Kari thew herself backward in a roll, managing not to kick the naginata with her foot. She came back up in a crouch a few feet away from Adryan, who was off balance from the attack.

"Angel Wing!" She said, her voice raised slightly. Angel Wing glowed a bright blue in her hands and she felt it change in her hands. She looked down at her new weapon. He had changed into a long double sided spear. He was mostly white but there were black angel wings engraved through out the metal bar she wrapped her hand around it. The blades of Angel Wing's new form were sharpened to a powerful point. She stood up and held Angel Wing in both hand in front of her. She caught a glimpse of Riku and Cayne to her right. She turned her head to look at them. Riku was still unconscious and Cayne was still holding him over one shoulder. The thought of Riku leaving her was something Kari couldn't stand. She whipped her head around at Adryan in time to notice his attack. Having changed his weapon into a kusarigama or chain and sickle, Adryan threw the blade at her, keeping the chain in his hands.

Kari, powered by her anger and aggression towards Adryan's actions, dodged the attack and swung one end of Angel Wing up in time to catch the chain of the kusarigama and spun her spear around and wrapped the chain around the end of her spear. She spun to the side so she pulled Adryan towards her. The weapon morphed into a long dagger again but it was too late. Adryan stumbled forward and Kari let go of all her aggression and anger she felt towards him in one series of attacks. Using the force of the spin to her advantage, she spun fully and drove her spear towards Adryan's stomach. He just managed to dodge the attack by side stepping but he was unbalanced. Kari lunged at him and drove her shoulder into his chest. Adryanstumbled back at the force. Kari, teeth clenched in anger, swung Angel Wing in a horizontal strike. This time, Adryan couldn't dodge or block. The round metal pole of the spear connected with Adryan's ribs and the woods around them echoed with a sickening crack. Adryan was knocked to the side. Kari ran over to him and held Angel Wing over her head, fully intending to finish him off. Before she could, how ever, Kari felt a piercing pain in her shoulder. Kari, still powered by her anger, simply stumbled forward a little and turned to see who had attacked her, holding her shoulder in one hand and Angel Wing in the other.

It was Cayne.

He still had Riku slung over one shoulder. With a powerful throw, he threw Riku at her. Kari gasped and reached forward to catch him, dropping Angel Wing in the process. Kari was knocked back a few feet and fell to one knee. She looked down at Riku. His eyes were closed and there was a small line of blood trailing down his fore head. Cayne came at her with his own spear raised. Kari, Angel Wing out of her reach, pressed her body over Riku's in an attempt to shield him from the attack. The attack never made it to her.

"That's enough!" Called a soft voice, it had a soft chime to it. With the voice came a flash of light next to Kari. She looked up and saw a man in flowing white robes, long white hair tied in a low pony tail with a gold clap.

"Angel Wing?! Why do you have that form?!" Kari asked, surprised. Angel Wing ignored her.

"You're job here is over. You master has fallen. Take him and do not return to this place." Angel Wing said, his voice calm and quiet. Cayne, after a moment's hesitation, went to Adryan and helped him up. He opened a dark portal and they both left, not saying another word.

When they were gone, Angel Wing turned to Kari. He rushed to her side and grabbed her arm. Kari winced as Angel Wing pulled her towards him and jarred her injured shoulder. He inspected her shoulder.

"That was dangerous! Attacking out of anger like that!" He lectured. Kari already the speech. He'd given it to her when she killed a heartless with nothing but magic because it had stolen Angel Wing. She had nearly killed herself because of it.

"I know, Angel Wing. You lectured me about it before, remember?" She said dryly, wanting to tend to Riku's wounds not worry about herself. Angel Wing didn't let it go.

"And yet you did it again anyway!" He continued. Kari sighed.

"Arg!" He cried. Kari looked up at him, surprised by his sudden outburst, but not as surprised as what happened next.

Grabbing her by the front of her shirt, Angel Wing pulled Kari to him and pressed his soft, pink lips against hers in a powerful, heated kiss. Kari's eyes widened.

What?!

* * *

**Heh heh. Stopping there! **

**Thanks again WitchGirl590.**

**Thank you for reading. Please Review.**

**Ja ne.**


	12. Kisses

**Very sorry for the late update. Please don't kill me!!!!! . *Hides behind desk.* Please Read and Review. ^.^**

**Thanks to:**

**Witchgirl590**

**xxcrossbonezxx**

**Enjoy. ^.^**

* * *

Angel Wing's lips moved softly against Kari's making her mind swim. The feeling of his lips moving against hers felt so wonderful but so strange at the same time. His hand moved from the front of her shirt to her chin, cupping it in his pale hands and kissing her more fiercely. He wrapped his other arm around her waist and pulled her body against his. Kari stared at Angel Wing, wide eyed. She pulled away from him, gasping. She only managed to pull away a few inches, Angel Wing's grip on her waist too tight to break free from.

"A-angel Wing? Wh-what are you doing?" Kari asked, startled and out of breath. Angel Wing ignored her, pressing his soft lips against her temple, trailing soft kisses down her cheek.

"A-Angel Wing?" Again, he didn't answer, trailing kisses down her jaw to her neck. Kari gave a soft gasp at the feeling of his hot breath trickling down her neck as he lips pressed against her skin.

"A-Angel Wing! P-please sto-" Kari's words were cut short as he moved back to her lips, capturing them in another passionate kiss.

'Nh! He's such a good kisser but. . . but. . .' All of Kari's thoughts went out the window as Angel Wing's warm tongue slid over her lower lip. Instinctively, Kari opened her month, surrendering it to him. Angel Wing's tongue quickly darted into her mouth, exploring her warm cavern slowly. Kari's wide eyes slowly fluttered closed, her mind completely blank to all but the man in front of her.

That is, till she heard a groan from next to them.

Kari gasped, her eyes flying open. Angel Wing released her and stood. Kari, her cheeks bright red, looked up at him. She was confused and embarrassed at Angel Wing's actions. He was looking down at her, staring straight into her eyes with his bright blue ones. He gave her a smirk. Kari's blush darkened and she turned her head away, looking down at Riku. She moved to his side, kneeling next to him.

"Riku?" Kari called softly, moving over him a little. The boy stirred beneath her, his face contorting in pain. Kari glanced up at Angel Wing out of the corner of her eye. She reached out with both her hands, wincing a little as she tweaked her shoulder. She let her hands hover just over his silver locks. Kari let her mind concentrate only on the magic that flowed through her. Focusing on one tiny point in her mind, she used her Cure spell. Her hands started glowing with a faint green light. However, Angel Wing wasn't too happy about that. Kari suddenly felt a pair of hands touch her own.

"If you use too much magic with your wound, you'll drain yourself again." He said, moving her hands away. He placed one of his over Riku's head while placing his other over Kari's wound. Both of his hands started glowing with the same faint glow that Kari's hands only a moment ago.

"Angel Wing? When did you learn to heal?" Kari asked. Angel Wing, when he was in keyblade form, never could use his own magic, only help Kari use hers.

"When I turned human. . ." He trailed off as Riku let out another groan and opened his eyes. Kari leaned over Riku again, making Angel Wing retreat his hand to stop from hitting her, still injured shoulder.

"Riku! Riku! Are you alright?!?" Kari asked, her voice fill with concern. Riku smiled up at her. He sat up quickly, wrapping his arms around Kari's middle as he did so.

"You're okay! What happened to those guys?!?" Riku asked, tightening his grip around her waist. Just then, before Riku could squeeze Kari to death, Angel Wing cleared his throat. Riku and Kari looked up at him.

"Woah! When'd you turn human again, Angel Wing?" Riku asked, looking him over. Kari was wondering that herself.

"Angel Wing. I think you need to start explaining some things." Kari said, raising an eyebrow at him, though her cheeks were still flushed.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that. It's my first real kissing scene and I've never had anything like that before. I hope it was good. ^.^;**

**Thanks again to xxcrossbonezxx, witchgirl590. ^.^ You guys rule!!**

**Thank you for reading, please Review. ^.^**


End file.
